I'm Sorrys
by killerkitty15
Summary: Matthias fucks up. Big time. Now all he wants is his Lukas's forgiveness. But will he get more then he bargained for when his apology turns into a full blown fight? (SUMMARY SUCKS IM SORRY) mentions of SuFin, heavy DenNor (*cough* smuuuuuuuuuuut *cough*) and eventual HongIce (*cough* smuuuuuuuut *cough*)
1. Making Up

**There is no smut my fine feathered friends. That'll be in the next chapter. **

**Sorry if Lukas (Norway) seems a bit OOC….I really don't have that much practice writing the Nordics but I SHIP DenNor, SuFin and HongIce soooooooo haaaaaaard**

**….now I realize how wrong that sounds**

**Sorry for any spelling/spelling errors I started this on my phone so...there may or may not be some bad grammar/spelling/text speak...for that I apologize **

**Anyway I hope y'all enjoy**

* * *

Matthias unlocked the door to the house that he shared with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's brother. It was small but warm and homey. He had just dropped his own brother and his husband -Berwald -off at their house fifteen minutes away. As he pushed the door open at a normal, everyday speed, Lukas slammed the door open and huffed passed him followed closely by his brother.

"Lukas-."

"Leave me alone, Emil," the blonde snapped stomping up the stairs and slamming the door to their bedroom.

Emil turned to glare at the clueless Dane still standing by the front door. "What?" he asked eyes wide and clearly confused, the Icelandic pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. His impassiveness was always nonexistent with matters involving his brother.

"Your oblivious attitude and plain selfishness really hurt him, you know!" Emil hissed scratching his birds black feathers in frustration, "You better go upstairs and fucking apologize or I'll beat your ass to a bloody pulp and have Mr. Puffin eat you alive!"

Coming from anyone else the threat would've been ridiculous but he knew Emil was serious. Deadly serious and he gulped, nodding fervently. With one final glare Emil cradled his bird close to his chest and stalked off to his room on the bottom floor. Matthias sighed, leaning against the door. He always seemed to be fucking something up at some point rather it was or wasn't intentional. Crap...this may have been the last straw... he gulped; dread filling his stomach as he climbed up the stairs to their room.

He really didn't want to lose him; Lukas was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. He opened the door slowly and was met with a heartbreaking sight. His little Norwegian was sitting cross legged on the bed, his back to the door, with a pillow pressed against his face to stifle the obvious sounds of his sobs. Matthias's mouth hung open; he had never seen him like this. So emotionally distraught. _What...had he done...?_

Silently the Dane closed the door and walked up to his oblivious lover; he sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around him before he could react. "M-Mathias?" he looked up at him through watery eyes, "Wha...what are you d-doing?"

"I'm sorry," he rasped burying his face in the crook of his pale neck, "I'm so sorry please don't cry. I hate seeing you like this."

"H-How could you do tha-at?!" he asked letting the older male hold him. They never held each other, except after sex when Lukas was _way_ more affectionate then he usually was, "How could you f-flirt with him?" He remembered the ashy blonde with the too big sweater and ability to speak French. Fuck him and his French. Fuck that broken red light. Fuck Matthias. Fuck everyone.

"I...we...he had a boyfriend."

"Like that makes it any b-b-better?!" he snapped glaring up at him, "He c-alled me your br-brother!" He hit him across the face. Hard. He wanted him to hurt like he hurt. But Matthias didn't fight back; just let him hit him like his hits were actually going to do something. Eventually he just ended up burying his face in the Dane's chest and sobbing twice as hard.

"I'm so sorry, Lukas," Matthias whispered running his hands up and down his back, "I...I just wanted to make you jealous and he was trying to do the same with his boyfriend, we were helping each other out. We weren't going to do anything. Not really."

His sobs quieted down as the words sunk in. "What...the hell is wrong with you?!" he hissed jerking out of his arms violently, "Why the hell would you do that do me?!"

His face was full of sadness and remorse while Lukas's was full of anger and betrayal. "I was hurt-."

"_You_ were hurt?" he repeated incredulously, laughing bitterly, "I am the one who should be fucking hurt! How would you feel if I did that in front of you?! You'd fucking kill the bitch, which is what I should've done!"

Suddenly the Dane's eyes flashed and he stood up, clenching his fists. "I was hurt because you wouldn't give me the fucking time of day! You never do!" He hissed pacing angrily, "You never let me hold you o-or hug you! We don't even hold hands in public even though we're dating! I was hoping with our _family_ you'd be more relaxed but, no, you shrugged me off every fucking time. Even in the car all you did was _read!_" he stopped his pacing to glare at a shocked Lukas. All he saw was red and he could hear his own heart breaking. "I love you Lukas! I fucking _love _you! I would follow you through hell and back if you asked, I-I would fucking _die_ for you if I had to but sometimes..." he shook his head sadly and laughed as a few tears slid down his cheeks, "sometimes it feels like...you don't feel the same way. And I just...it hurts too much..."

He started backing up to the door, tears silently flowing down his cheeks as Lukas continued to stare at him in quiet shock. "I-I can't take all this hurt. I can't...I can't do this anymore..." he opened the door and sprinted down the stairs. He saw Emil stick his head out of his room and barked out a raspy, "Get back in your room!" Which he happily did, apparently sensing appending doom. He pulled on his leather jacket that he had put on the coat tree, his hand resting on the door knob and his forehead on the wood.

He loved Lukas with all his heart...why couldn't he love him back? Matthias waited. And waited. But the little blonde didn't come looking for him, didn't come running down the stairs. He sighed...he guessed Lukas really didn't love him. _I guess I can stay with Tino..._he mused twisting open the lock to the front door, _he'd let me stay and Berwald can just go fuck himself, he knows Peter loves me._

The door was open, one foot across the threshold when he heard his name screamed throughout the house. Panicked, he instinctively stopped and spun back around so his back was to the outside of the house. _What the...?_ Emil ran out of his room as there were a furious pounding of feet down the stairs.

"M-Matthias!" Lukas appeared at the bottom of the stairs and rushed at him so hard, the Dane actually stumbled, "Oh thank God! I-I thought you left...!"

He felt tears soak his red t-shirt and he gaped. _No...please don't cry, love, please don't cry... _"Lukas, shh, don't cry. Why are you crying?" he stammered running his hand through the long platinum blonde hair. He felt the Norwegian's arms tighten around his waist and nuzzle into his chest as his fingers continued to comb through his long hair.

" Jeg elsker deg," _(I love you)_ he murmured tilting his head and looking up at him with pink, puffy eyes, "I love you more than I've ever loved another person. I...I've never been so close to someone else, it was always just Emil and I. This is...just so knew to me. I love you, please don't leave me."

Matthias felt tears well up in his eyes and let them run unchecked down his cheeks.

"Ma-Matthias?" Lukas stammered panic seizing his heart, "Was it something I said? I'm sorry!"

"No, baby, no," he stammered lifting him up by the waist and spinning the Norwegian around, "Oh, I'm so happy! You have no idea how much I love you!" After a minute he set Lukas back on his feet and kissed him. Hard. Square on the mouth.

Lukas hummed, gripping the taller male's shoulders and parting his lips. The Dane's tongue immediately surged forward, rubbing against his before caressing the inside of his mouth. He pushed against the tongue in his mouth, starting an intense battle of dominance that ended with his legs around Matthias's waist and his hands twisted in the front of his shirt, Matthias had one hand yanking on his hair and the other groping his ass as he pressed the smaller male against the wall.

He moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, arching his back and grinding his hips. "M-Matthias~" he gasped yanking the Dane closer.

"Hey, guys, did you-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Emil shouted blushing bright red and covering his eyes, "MY EYES, I'VE BEEN TRAMATIZED! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

* * *

**The blonde in the big sweater is Matthew (Canada) by the by**

**So I ended on a funny note. I think. I don't know what's funny….**

**ANYWHO! I hope you guys liiiiiiiked~ **

**There will be one or two more chapters containing the deliciousness of *~smuuuuuuut~***

**Until next time mon chers! :***

**~kitty**


	2. DenNor

**This is chapter DOS!**

**Yeeeeeeeessssssss enjoy the smuttiness of this chapter! **

**ANYWHO there will only be one more chapter after this. That one from Emil (Iceland) and Leon's (Hong Kong's) POVs**

* * *

After calming down a screaming Emil, the couple headed up the stairs to their bedroom. Lukas sighed, feeling impossibly exhausted from the overload on his emotions. _God, that was the last time he cried so much,_ he vowed placing his hand on the door knob and turning-.

"Where do you think you're goin' babe," Matthias asked his voice a husky whisper on the back of the Norwegian's neck, _fuck he sounded so hot…_ He shivered and leaned back slightly against the Dane's hard, broad chest.

"T-To bed," he answered he couldn't help the way his voice quivered, his lover's body heat was rolling off of him and wrapping around the Norwegian like a delicious blanket.

Matthias hummed pressing the front of his Norge's body against the door with his own. "Can I join you~?" he asked pressing feather light kisses at the nape of his neck and sucking on the soft spot between neck and shoulder, he rubbed his body against Lukas's who stood panting and arching.

_Why was he turned on so fast? Damn it._ "Did you slip something in my drink?" he moaned feeling the bulge in the Dane's pants against his ass. Looks like he wasn't the only one who got turned on easily.

He chuckled, "Nope. But I was thinking about it, why?"

The Norwegian shook his head, "No reason." He gasped when he felt a hand grope his member, already half hard from all the rubbing. Matthias palmed him almost violently and he jerked his hips up, practically humping the hand. "Oh God…" he groaned his head falling back against the taller male's shoulder, "Bedroom. Now. Before Emil sees. Again."

Matthias let out a strangled chuckle, spinning the smaller male around and pushing their lips together. He heard a pleased noise escape Lukas's throat as their tongues twisted around each other in a violent competition for dominance. Eventually the latter gave in, letting the Dane abuse his mouth as slender arms encircled his broad shoulders. When they parted they were both panting, lust blowing their pupils wide. "Gud, du er så pokkers uimodståelig," _(God, you're so damn irresistible) _he groaned before attacking the flawless, creamy skin of his neck.

His mouth gaped in appreciation, his hands scrambling for the door knob. When he finally found it and twisted it, he was mewling with one hand tugging at the back of the taller male's messy hair. Lukas could already feel the hickey forming, his pants getting painfully tight and they both tumbled through the bedroom door. It shut and locked with a loud slam and a quiet click.

Their hands were immediately on each other's bodies, pulling at their clothes.

Lukas was more violent, ripping off the Dane's red t-shirt and possibly popping a few seams. Matthias on the other hand struggled to free his love of the dark blue button up, his hands were shaking but he didn't want to rip it off and pop any buttons in the process. It was Lukas's favorite shirt. Finally, he got it off and the small blonde shrugged it off while the Dane removed his faded jeans and worn, white sneakers. Before the Norwegian could unbutton his black skinny jeans, however, Matthias caught both of his wrists in his hand and tossed him onto the bed.

"Wha-?"

"This is gonna go my way tonight, elsker~" Matthias growled stalking towards him like a tiger until his body was completely pinned beneath the spiky haired male's, completely at his mercy. Usually he let Lukas control the pace but, apparently, tonight they were going to try something new.

Lukas gulped, "W-What does that m-mean?" Fuck, he really had no idea what he was going to do. He really hoped it wasn't any BDSM shit that the German brothers –or so the rumor said –liked.

Handcuffs? Yes.

Toys? Fine.

Whips and crops? _Hell_ no!

A wicked smirk almost cracked the Dane's face in half as he leaned down and kissed his lover's neck, tongue swirling at his pulse point and teeth scraping against the column. "Hmm~ you taste so good Norgie," he murmured kissing up his neck to his ear. He licked the shell, nipping the lobe before blowing on it and repeating the process.

Lukas mewled, having secretly loved the nickname ever since it had been given to him. The name always brought him pleasure, excited him, because it was a way to let everyone indirectly know that he was Matthias's and Matthias was –without a doubt –his. He arched up so that their bare chests could brush, smirking when he heard the other male gasp.

"No…no…we…we're gonna go slow tonight Lukas," he rasped pushing his lover down and straddling his legs, "Trust me, kay? I'll make you feel so good, min søde."

Hesitantly, the Norwegian nodded. Usually it was rough and fast, a good couple rounds squeezed in before they collapsed from exhaustion. Or got a cramp. Whichever came first. He did trust Matthias though; the obnoxious man wouldn't knowingly hurt him. The Dane was his protector, his personal _skytsengel_, after all. His guardian angel.

With gentle, efficient fingers Matthias slid the Nordic cross clip out of his hair and placed it on the night stand. He then began to slowly push their lips together. They started out as light, closed mouth kisses that eventually got deeper until their tongues were slowly, sensually caressing each other. Lukas reached up to entwine his fingers in the Dane's locks, enjoying the tender affection that Matthias put in the gentle strokes and small touches. The fingertips that were caressing his sides, the little nips that were lazily placed along his trachea, the way his nose brushed against his jaw and his breath across his cheek. The way his hands massaged the small of his back as Matthias sucked his collar bone, moving down to his nipples, there he lavished them with deliberate attention.

It was so beautiful, it really was. Matthias showed his love through every movement; even when he teased him by tickling his ribs briefly –he would never admit that he had giggled a very feminine giggling. Making love was an art form to Matthias, something he had stopped doing with just anyone, something that they could share together.

It was too much, his love was too much.

"Lukas? Hvad er der galt?" _(What's wrong?)_

Matthias looked up from where he was at the hem of the Norwegian's skinny jeans and saw his love crying for the second –or was it the third? –time that night. Looking shocked, Lukas wiped away the salty droplets before cupping his jaw and kissing him tenderly.

"I-I just love you so much, Matthias. Jeg elsker deg, jeg beklager jeg ikke si det nok," _(I love you, I'm sorry I don't say it enough)_ he murmured with a rueful smile.

He grabbed Lukas on either side of his head, pressing their lips more firmly against each other. "This is a new start, a new beginning for us," he said brushing aside the smaller male's bangs; he didn't bother to offer a comforting lie. That wouldn't help at this point because they both knew Lukas was right.

Lukas nodded pressing his lips against Matthias's over and over again, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding him close. _I love him so much. It hurts. It scares me. I want to run away but I can't. Being without him would hurt more than being with him._

The Dane removed Lukas's jeans and boxers so their hot bodies were pressing flush to flush, naked skin to naked skin. His tongue darted into his mouth for the slow dance that they were both quickly getting accustomed to as he reached in the night stand drawer for their bottle of vanilla scented lube. He covered his fingers in the gel, pulling away to breathe and pressing their foreheads together. "Ready?"

"Ja, jeg elsker," _(Yes, love)_ Lukas whispered cupping the larger male's neck and rubbing circles into the soft tissue with his thumbs. Matthias  
slipped one finger in easily, moving it back and forth, wiggling it around a bit before adding a second finger. He felt a slight sting and tried not to scrunch up his nose in discomfort, failing more than slightly.

Matthias saw his failed attempts at hiding his discomfort and grinned. He kissed his nose, his soft pink lips, his neck, his shoulder until he felt the young male relax and arching into his touch. Only then did he add the third and final finger, scissoring and curling his fingers up.

He knew he found that amazing bundle of nerves when Lukas gasped and moaned. "Der Matthias, vennligst ta det~" _(There, Matthias, please touch there)_ he whined nails digging into the bulk of his biceps. It was like he was looking at the sun directly; pleasure a blinding white heat in his veins. He moaned as that spot was, again, caressed.

After caressing his prostate a couple more times, he retracted his fingers. Matthias couldn't help but chuckle at Lukas's high pitched whine. "Jeg elsker dig," _(I love you) _he mumbled sucking on his adams apple as he thrust deep into his entrance.

The pace started off slow, steady and consisted of long, dragged out thrusts. Matthias savored his tight heat, nuzzling into his neck as he panted and his muscles twitched in restraint

"Ma…Matthias~" Lukas keened scrapping his nails down his back and thrusting up his hips, "Faster, please, faster."

The last of his control, the resolve to make it last, was crushed and he quickly pulled out and slammed back in. His member hit his prostate, ripping a strangled scream from his small lover's throat.

"Fucking shit! Der Matthias, oh faen, du er en gud,"_ (There, Matthias, oh fuck, you're a god) _he cried arching his back and trying to angle his body to ensure that his sweet spot was hit every time.

"Damn it, Norgie, you're so tight~" the Dane purred his thrusting getting more desperate and uneven, "Kom til mig, behage, min kærlighed." _(Come for me, please, my love)_

It was only a few moments later that Lukas's walls clamped around him and he came, moaning and keening. That tight, damp heat around his member sucked him in impossible deep and he came. His seed shot deep inside the Norwegian, filling him to the brim with hot, sticky fluid.

They lay beside each other as they tried to catch their breaths, Matthias having pulled out before collapsing to the left and on his stomach. Lukas regained his breath a lot faster and he rolled onto his side, cum dripping down his thigh and leg. "Matthias~" he whined kissing the Dane between the shoulder blades and walking his fingers along his spine, "Can you clean up, please? I feel so dirty~."

He smiled. That was Norgie's "I want something from you because I'm sex dazed and too tired to yell at you" voice. " 'Course, babe," Matthias chuckled getting up to fetch a washcloth from the bathroom connected to their bedroom. After a couple minutes everything was cleaned up and he slid beneath the blankets, helping Lukas get under them too.

Lukas always felt the need to be close to his boyfriend after their love making and tonight was no different; perhaps that need had even increased. As soon as he was under the blankets he cuddled up to the taller male's side, buried his nose on the side of his pectoral and placed his hand above Matthias's steadily beating heart.

"You're so beautiful."

"Hm~" Lukas hummed tangling up their legs and enjoying the way the Dane's hand was starting to comb through his long, sweaty hair, "You're pretty too."

Matthias laughed, sliding the cross clip back in so that his lover wouldn't have all that hair in his face. "Lukas?"

"Hm?"

"I got something to ask you."

"Ask away."

"W-Well…" he started rubbing circles into his back and holding him close and closer still, "There was a reason that I wanted to go out to dinner tonight but…I never…really got around to it."

Lukas raised his head to look at his lover curiously. "Oh?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

Matthias gulped, sliding out of the bed towards their discarded clothes, "Just wait there a sec."

Lukas sat up, making sure that the blankets were sufficiently covering his lower half, and watched as the Dane fiddled with his jeans.

"Lukas, I love you more than anything. I breathe you, need you, live for you," he started taking a deep breath; he pulled something out of the pocket of his jeans and hid it behind his back. He took a couple steps until he was right in front of the Norwegian who looked up at him confused. "You are the best thing that could've ever happened to me. And…and I know that I can be annoying and selfish sometimes but I really do love you, Norgie."

"Matthias, you don't have to tell me-."

"Yes I do," he replied nodding his head firmly, the most serious Lukas had ever seen him, "I would let you abuse me, hit me, yell at me, burn me, maim me. Hell, you could do anything you wanted to me as long as you let me hug you and kiss you, laugh with you and see you smile at me like…like I'm the sun, the moon and the stars. Norgie, Lukas, please, please, _please_, do me the honor" –he dropped down to one knee and held out a box with a ring in it –"and humble me by being my husband?"

* * *

**BUM BUM BAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CLIFF HANGER SUCKAS**

**Well…I don't know how I did with that sex scene….**

**I hope I did ok and everyone understood the fluff involved in the making of that smut.**

**Oh BY THE BY I would love everyone to put in the comments/reviews what they think Norway's reaction will be in the next chapter~! I wanna see how predictable I am.**

**Anyways I'll see y'all laters, eh?**

**~kitty**


	3. HongIce

**HOLA! I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER…*looks at papers* ….three….?**

**Well this is the final chapter of this little fic…this one focused on HongIce and MAYBE I'll let you know what Lukas's answer is *insert evil smirk here***

**Other than that enjoy this smut scene.**

* * *

Emil laid face first on his bed, trying to block out that image of his brother with Matthias's tongue shoved down his throat. He shivered, grossed out by just thinking about it.

A knock on his window alerted him to another's presence. Reluctantly he looked up to see Leon, his secret boyfriend, sitting on a tree branch with a lollipop in his mouth. Seeing that lollipop made him remember how that stupid Dane had tried to make Lukas jealous when all he succeeded in was making him upset. Emil frowned when the Asian knocked again and stood up to open it, the knocking _was_ too loud after all. "What the flying fuck are you doing here, Leon?" he snapped as the boy slid into his room and took it upon himself to close the window before Emil could, "I can close a fucking window!"

"I'm here to see my boyfriend. My boyfriend that I, like, happened to miss very much today," he said with a smirk that was hot…and incredibly annoying, "and no you don't. You always leave them open and I don't want you to get, like, a cold or whatever."

The pale teen scoffed…but let Leon's arms wrap around his waist anyway. "I can handle the cold fine," he said confidently as he leaned into his counterpart and looped his arms around his neck.

"Sure, whatever," Leon said with that same smirk as he nuzzled his neck. Soon he felt hot kisses being placed along the column and he resisted the urge to gasp especially when the Asian started to suck a hickey into the soft spot of his neck and shoulder as well as his collar bone.

"Leon!" he hissed gritting his teeth in anger, "My brother is upstairs right now, making up with Matthias after a fight! I am _so_ not in the mood right now."

The brunette pulled away and pouted, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Wanna talk about it, baby?" he asked kissing Emil's jaw lovingly, gently.

Emil sighed as his breath ghosted across his ear, internally melting. "I…I don't know…" he trailed off soft, lips finding their way to his ear lobe and causing shivers to rake down his spine.

"Come on, Em," Leon said using the nickname that he knew made the Icelandic weak in the knees, his thumbs began to rub circles in his hip bones, "You can tell me anything. We're best friends, boyfriends. All you gotta do is trust me."

He pressed his lips into a thin line, tilting his head back and giving the other boy more of his neck. It wasn't even a conscious movement, just something he did naturally. Being around the other boy, even while not doing anything remotely sexual, was natural in its self. "Matthias tried to make Lukas jealous by hitting on another guy," Emil sighed looking up at him with sad eyes as he began to retell the story, "…and they were just making out and grinding on each other in the hallway a-and my eyes! I can't get the image out of my head; it's engrained forever into my corneas, and th-they're probably up there right now fu-ucking each other and it's just so gross and-."

"Emil," Leon soothed rubbing his back and kissing his lips in order to get a word in, "Relax, your walls are pretty sound proof."

"That's not the point!" he snapped blushing all the way up to the roots of his pale hair. He knew damn well what his boyfriend was suggesting.

"Em, come on, let me get your mind off this," the Asian purred, hand disappearing beneath Emil's pale blue t-shirt, "Let me make you feel good. I know you want it~."

He gasped as warm hands caressed his sides, slowly making their way up his torso. There was no way he could fight him, he was just too irresistible. Emil tangled his hand in the brunette's long locks, arching his back and simultaneously pressing their bodies closer together. The Asian hummed in appreciation, licking down the pale column of his neck, his hands grasping and pulling on his nipples. "Ngh, Leon~" Emil mewled closing his eyes and tightening the grip on the other male's scalp, "St-Stop teasing o-or you're not gonna get any after tonight!"

Leon growled, knowing the threat was real as he lifted the Icelandic's shirt and gazed at his hard, soft pink nipples. They made his mouth water and he leaned forward for a taste. His tongue flicked out, circling it before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it softly. He made sure his touch was still teasing yet satisfying at once. There was no way he'd suffer blue ball syndrome for a month. That was _so_ not happening to him!

"O-Oh, fuck," the pale haired teen choked out, hips jerking up in natural response, "Suck harder –damn it –what's wrong? D-Don't have the balls to give me what I want?"

Again, he growled. Emil moaned with the vibrations as the brunette bit down harshly, followed by a harsh tug with his tongue. His nipples were soft and pink and oh so sensitive. Mind numbingly enjoyable. Leon would rather have these as a substitute to food if that were possible. He ran his hands down his back before slipping them in Emil's jeans and beneath his underwear, squeezing that perky ass of his.

He gasped, tugging Leon's hair harshly so that he could smash his lips against the brunette's. Their tongues tangled violently, hands tugging on clothes and saliva dripping down their chins. "You're so fucking sexy," Emil moaned, "I want you so bad." His body was on fire as Leon's tongue and lips trailed down his torso, biting his skin and leaving raised, red hickeys.

Leon felt his boyfriend pulling at his hair, scratching his back and tugging at his fly. At this rate, he would be the first to cum and he simply couldn't let that happen. The smaller male had to cum first, he'd make sure of it. He reached over and grabbed his slightly stretchy red, long sleeved shirt and tied Emil's wrists together and to the head board.

"I –wait –WHAT THE FUCK?!" he growled struggling to free himself but Leon had made an inescapable knot; his face turned an indignant bright red. He felt vulnerable and weak, "Leon, let me the fuck go!"

"Nope, baby," he purred straddling his thighs, "You're all~ mine. And if you start yelling I'm gonna" –he leaned close to lick the shell of his ear before whispering –"gag you with your own underwear."

Emil couldn't help the moan that slipped from his throat as he gave into the other male leaving hickeys on his neck, shoulders, chest, stomach and abdomen. He was a moaning, drooling mess by the time Leon got to his thighs. "I love the way you smell," the Asian hummed nuzzling into the junction of his groin and thigh. The other gasped, arching up and yanking at his bindings.

"Take 'em off," Emil groaned feeling unbearable tight in his jeans, it was painful. His hips bucked up, groin rubbing in the other male's face as he tried to call attention to the problem at hand. Leon nuzzled into Icelandic's open fly and licked at the clothed erection, causing his lover to mewl out a cry of agony and pleasure.

"I don't think you really want them off," he teased continuing to lick teasingly at the other's boxers, "You're not loud enough~."

"B-Bastard," the Icelandic panted licking his lips and bucking his hips, "What the fu…fuck do you wa-wa-AH-nt me to do? F-Fucking-g scream?!"

He could feel Leon smirk against his groin, "That would be a start."

Emil snarled, wrapping his legs around the other male's neck and shoulders so he could –practically –hump his face. His neglected length was throbbing in pain, begging to be touched and licked, until he had shifted around so much that the member had popped out of the flap to his puffin boxers. He gasped as the cold air hit him, but that gasp quickly turned into a sigh of relief as the constriction of the jeans was gotten rid of. At least partly.

The Asian chuckled running his nose up and down his length in a gentle caress. "There," he said mockingly, tongue darting out to trace the veins, "is that better?"

"No!" he snapped the heels of his feet digging into Leon's shoulder blades, "I need either your mouth sucking me off or your cock in my hole! I don't care which but give it to me now!"

Both teens blushed and got hotter with Emil's words and Leon growled, biting down on his boyfriend's hip, and quickly slid off his pants and boxers. His erection popped up into the air, bouncing, and Emil watched with hungry eyes as he struggled to kick off his jeans. With a smirk, Leon grabbed the ankles of the jeans and pulled them off, the boxers were easy enough and he rather enjoyed fiddling with his flushed cock as he pushed it through the flap.

"Leon~" Emil whined planting the soles of his feet on his bed and spreading his legs, he wiggled his hips beckoning the brunette closer, "I need you, baby, please! Don't you want to pound into me like I'm a dirty little whore~?" How he could still make his voice sound mocking –although desire ridden –would forever remain a mystery to Leon.

Hurriedly, Leon slathered his fingers in licorice scented lube, got between his love's thighs and shoved two fingers into his deliciously tight hole. _God, he's always so tight!_ The muscles clenched around his fingers as he gently stretched his partner and he couldn't wait to feel them clenching around his cock.

"Oh, yes! Touch it, touch it!" he chanted mouth hanging open in pleasure, drool dribbling out of the corners, "Get 'em deeper! More! Fuck's sake, give it to me harder!"

He pulled back, frowning and biting down on the pale haired teen's neck in warning, before shoving himself into that tight, _clenching_ hole. It was so tight and warm; Leon moaned in bliss and focused solely on not moving. If he lost concentration, he'd start pounding into his delicate boyfriend. The latter screamed, clawing his back and panting.

"O-Oh~" he rasped fingernails digging into Leon's shoulder blades, "Move! God, baby, more~!"

The Asian loved the purring mess he was reduced to and immediately began to snap his hips. Their skin slapped together, their sweat mixing as they met each other thrust for thrust. Finally, Leon found his prostate and abused it causing his companion to spill his seed all over their stomachs with a loud cry. He came quieter as muscles clenched around his dick and he grunted his release.

* * *

"Wow, that's some limp," Emil commented as his brother came into the kitchen for the pot of coffee the teen had just made. He had been sitting at the breakfast table, reading a book and nursing his own mug of coffee so Lukas couldn't see his own awkward gaunt. "You look like shit too."

"I…didn't sleep well last night…" he admitted rubbing his eyes; they were half closed and surrounded by dark circles. As he did, his brother saw something glint on his finger.

"Lukas…?" realization dawned as the Norwegian's hand paused mid eye rub, "Is…is that a…?"

"Yes!" Lukas hissed his eyes turning red as he looked away, "It's a motherfucking engagement ring, get the fuck over it. Idiots, the lot of you!"

He chuckled raising an eyebrow. "So, did he wait until you were sleep deprived to ask you to marry him?" Emil snickered with a perverted smirk.

Lukas returned the smirk with one of his own, one less perverted and more malicious. "Nope~" he practically hissed, "It's the reason why I'm so sleep deprived."

His nose scrunched up in disgust as he thought about his brother pulling an all nighter with an obnoxious blonde. "How lovely," Emil said dryly, lifting his mug to his lips, "Welp, how does it feel to have an old ball and chain?"

"NORGIE! HELP ME THERE'S A SPIDER!"

Lukas sighed, making his way to the stairs, "He's always been my ball and chain but…meh, things are leading in the right direction."

* * *

**Sorry if there are a lot of errors and if any scenes seem rushed or really badly done. I'm so fucking exhausted it's not even funny but I had to finish this three shot up.**

**ANYWAY I hope you liked it**

**Comment/favorite/etc**

**BUENOS NOCHES! *insert heart***

**~kitty**


End file.
